


HP drabbles

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: Unrelated harry potter musings





	HP drabbles

Xenophilius moved suddenly, quicker than he had in years. Grabbing Luna and pulling her in front of him, even as he span around. His breath caught as the overpowered slashing hex cut inyo his back. He could feel his life draining, eyes blurring already, fingers going numb.

In his daughters eyes he saw horror - she recognised what was happening, remembering her mothers sudden demise. Inwardly, Xenophelius cursed. He'd never wished this for his precious little sproutling.  
"'It's allright," he said, unable to stop his word slurring. He reached up to clear her tears, and smiled lovingly at his wonderful, extrordinary daughter. "Oh my little Luna-beam," he whispered. 

"No- no, dad *please*" his Luna begged, tears overflowing, "No please, not you too, dad *please*!" She gasped, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.  
It was the last thing Xenophilius ever saw alive.


End file.
